


Risk

by bluecheesedressing (urbanwolf1)



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Consensual Sex, Incest, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, chrisxmartin, krattbutts, krattlove, krattsex, martinxchris, mature wild kratts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanwolf1/pseuds/bluecheesedressing
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION WITH 9 STORY ENTERTAINMENT. THIS IS FOR PRIVATE ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION WITH 9 STORY ENTERTAINMENT. THIS IS FOR PRIVATE ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. 

Chris adored running. Which was great, because the younger half of the Kratt brothers  was using a wildebeest power disc. It was thrilling to be galloping with the herd. 

 Cattle Bird Martin flew over the animals. The dust the hooved mammals raised was affecting Martin's vision.  _They sure are going fast, thought Martin._

Suddenly Donita's pink airplane came into view, chasing the wildebeests. 

 "I want them for my Beauty and the Beast line! Their faces are delightfully hideous!," crowed Donita. 

 _"Molto bene!_ " agreed Dabio.

Through the dust, Martin saw that the herd was headed straight for a ravine.

"Chris! It's a stampede!  _Get out of there!_ " he called to his brother.

"No!" answered Chris. " We have to save them and stop them from going over the edge!"

Martin thanked God he had the lion power disc. He swooped down next to a lion pride and made contact with a lioness. Instantly he transformed into a blue lion. He opened his mouth wide and bit her tail.

She roared in pain and jumped for Martin. And he ran. The lioness chased him, snarling.  _Good_ , thought the blue lion. Martin led her to the herd leader's left, and cut the stampeding herd off. Just in time, the 'beests turned away from the edge of the ravine.

Now they had a new problem; the lion was still chasing Martin.  Martin saw that Wildebeest Chris had moved to challenge the lion. The wildebeests all stopped and watched the strange sight.

   _Damn, his bro was the herd leader! Like a boss!_ thought Martin admiringly. 

Chris snorted and kicked at the lion. Martin stood by Chris and roared with all he had. The lioness retreated.

Back at the Tortuga, Aviva, Koki, Chris, Martin and Jimmy sat down to dinner. The food was burned. It had been Chris' turn to cook. He was obviously upset. 

 Koki and Aviva looked at the smoldering pork chops and said simultaneously, "We're not hungry." 

 Jimmy looked at his food, and looked at Chris' mad face. "Heh-heh," laughed Jimmy nervously. He dug in. "Hey, this is not so bad, Chris!"

As Jimmy merrily ate away, Chris turned to his big brother.

"Martin, why did you tell me to get out of the herd? You know the creatures are our first priority."

"I – I just – " Martin's face turned red. "I just shouted it out. I don't know."

Chris raised an eyebrow. 

 _Damn_ , thought Martin,  _he is sexy when he raises his  right eyebrow._

"I had it under control," said Chris.

Koki and Aviva  listened to the arguing with wide eyes.

Martin felt himself getting angry."You know what I think, Chris?" said Martin. "You are addicted to taking risks."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Martin. Donita caused the stampede, not  _me_." 

"You didn't even think twice. You could have easily gotten caught up in the stampede and you could be dead at the bottom of the ravine. And if that's not all, you challenged the lioness as a  _lone wildebeest_. You put your life at risk  _how_ many times today?"

"Uh-huh,"said the brunette man sarcastically. "So you would prefer getting in a tangle with a lioness yourself?"

"I was a big male lion!" said the blonde, waving his arms in the air. "She would have stood down to me!"

"You don't  _know_ that!" Chris clenched his fists and shouted back.

Koki interrupted. She hated to see them fight, "Hey Martin, Aviva and me are  hungry after all. Come on and let's eat!" The girls got plates and piled on food with enthusiasm.

"Now I'M not hungry!" said Martin. He crossed his arms and sulked while everyone else choked down their food.

The brothers Kratt did not speak again until the next morning.  Martin did not sleep at all. He missed Chris. Maybe he had been too hard on Chris.  _Hard. On Chris. If only._

The next morning Chris came up to Martin. "I'm sorry I was hard on you, Martin."

Martin blushed. _Hard on me,_  he thought.  _If only._

"Why are you blushing? Never mind. Let's just forget what happened yesterday," said Chris. "Aviva made new power discs!" He jumped up and down like an excited kid. Martin forgot all about the argument and what he was upset about.

Soon, they were swimming in the ocean, near the Marianas Trench. Chris was an anglerfish, and Martin was a shark. 

"Let's go down there," said anglerfish Chris. 

 "Right with you, bro!"

Most of the way down they saw marvelous glowing creatures. One small one was particularly mesmerizing. Chris swam up to it.

"Chris, be careful. It might be a lure."

Chris wiggled the dangling light on his head. "I have a lure too, remember? Hmmm, I wonder if I can lure a lurer." As Chris gazed at the light, he was suddenly surrounded by a bizarre rope of connected creatures.

"A Giant Siphonophore!" gasped Martin.  _"Chris!"_

One of the living parts of the Siphonophore was armed with stingers. The trapped angler Chrisfish was being moved toward the deadly barbs. 

"Martin! Help me!"

"On it, bro!"

The brainless Siponophore could not be scared away. There was only one thing to do. Martin chomped on it, shaking it until it broke into bits. Martin lost sight of Chris. _Please be okay._ He finally caught sight of him, floating unconscious in the water.

 Martin deactivated his power suit. He wrapped one arm around Chris, and with his other hand he fumbled in his pocket for Aviva's remote that would call the Creaturepod to them with the touch of a button. Thankfully the Creaturepod responded to the signal.

Soon they lay on a deserted beach. Martin pressed his mouth to Chris' blue lips and exhaled. 

He turned his face to the side and repeated it five times.   _Please be okay, baby.  
_

Chris coughed. "Where am I?" 

Martin offered a silent prayer of thanks."It's just us. We're the only ones on this island." Martin tenderly traced Chris's angular, wet face. _  
_

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Martin stopped. He hadn't even realized what he was doing. "I'm just glad you're okay," he offered, lamely.

Chris just looked at him. 

Martin swallowed hard. _This is my only chance._ "Chrissy, I love you."

"I love you too, Martie."

"No, I mean I  _love_ you." Martin's voice was husky with desire, and ragged from nerves. His hands moved over Chris' shoulders, down his arms, to his hands. "I'm taking a big risk here because I almost lost you and I have to tell you how I feel."

Chris was quiet. He looked out to the ocean.  _I've really gone and done it now_ , thought Martin miserably.

Finally Chris spoke. "We were both taking a lot of risks lately, more than we should. I have a theory." He turned his big brown eyes on Martin. Martin's heart quickened. There was something in his gorgeous brother's eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Oh?"said Martin. He moved closer. "What theory might that be?"

Chris hesitated a moment. Then he put his hand on Martin's upper, inner thigh. 

Martin started to get erect. He couldn't help it. Chris saw it. "Sorry." Martin blushed but he did not break their gaze or pull away.

Chris licked his lips. He leaned into Martin and whispered in his ear: "We've got a lot of adrenaline to use up. Do you have any ideas how we could do that?"

"I have a few."

 Martin embraced his little brother.  _Our wetsuits feel  like skin on skin,_  Martin thought. He felt a erection like hadn't had in a long time. Both closed their eyes as they went in to kiss.

Everything was fixed. Martin and Chris looked at each other with new eyes.

Martin put one arm around Chris' slender waist and the other hand on the back of his neck. He pulled Chris toward him. Martin kissed him.

They kissed tentatively, tenderly. When their lips parted, they sighed at the same time. The next kiss was more passionate, tongues entwining. Soon they had their arms wrapped fast about each other. They closed their eyes and forgot their surroundings. Martin unzipped his sibling's wetsuit down to the waist. With Chris' hands on his shoulders, Martin kissed his neck, nipped his hard nipple and flicked it with his tongue. Chris moaned softly. Martin kissed Chris' flat stomach, moving his fingers over it as if playing a piano. Chris shivered with delight.

Martin unzipped the wetsuit more, so it fell past Chris' pelvis. Martin's tongue explored his bro's groin. He took Chris' soft penis into his mouth. He gently sucked it. As the blood flowed, it became stiff. Chris moaned, more loudly this time. Martin lifted it up and looked at Chris' balls. _Adorable, so plump and cute_. Martin cupped Chris' balls and moved a finger up to Chris' anus. His finger probed the tight opening.

"Aaaah ..." Chris was breathing harder. As Martin coaxed Chris' 'tunnel of love' to open, Chris unzipped Martin's wetsuit. Chris kissed his neck and chest, running his hands over Martin's strong shoulders. He moved his hands over Martin's back, down to his buttocks.

"Your ass feels great in a wetsuit," they said at the same time.

"Jinx!" said Chris.

"You are a little minx," said Martin. Chris giggled. "You are thinking when we were in Russia and I was an ermine. Not a minx."

"Same difference, " murmured Martin. His lips covered Chris' mouth.

Now they were both naked. Martin raised Chris' legs and probed his anus with his eager tongue. Martin had a raging erection. He wanted to be inside Chris so bad. But he didn't want to hurt him. He pressed the head of his cock to the hole. "Once this is inside, it will feel better. You just need to stretch just a little."

"Martin, I don't want to get sand up my asshole."

"Huh?? O-o-o-kayyyyyy ..... "

Chris rolled over and presented his little sweet ass in the air.

"Just like a creature," they both said.

Martin popped the head of his cock inside Chris. God, it was so tight.

Chris screeched. "It hurts! It hurts! Take it out!" 

 But Martin couldn't. "Take the risk," he growled. He pushed in some more. It was amazing. He grabbed his brother's hips and pulled Chris toward him. Now all the way in, Martin breathed heavily. He moved his hips sensually, to let Chris feel every sensation. "Is that better now?"

"Y-yes," said Chris.

"I love you," said Martin.

"Y - you love my butt?"

"No! Yes!"

"But you are talking to my butt."

It was a great butt.  _But_... Martin disengaged. He picked Chris up by the waist and turned him so they were facing each other. Martin lifted Chris up and held him to his waist. Chris put his arms around Martin's neck and wrapped his legs around Martin's waist. With both hands cupped on Chris' butt, Martin looked Chris in the eye.

"I love you."

Martin entered Chris again. Martin bounced Chris up with every thrust.

"Oh!" squeaked Chris.

"Unh!  _Unh!_ " strained Martin.

Martin forgot the sensuality of pleasing Chris and started to pound him.

"Oh-uh-oh-uh-oh-uh-oh-ah!" Chris sounded like he was bouncing down a hill in the Creatarra.

Soon his balls ejected his hot semen inside Chris. As Martin ejaculated, Chris screamed as he also came. 

 _I've reached Nirvana_ , thought the older man. Martin's eyes rolled back in his head, and he passed out.

When he came to, they were both lying on the sand.

"You fell asleep," accused Chris.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Then how did I have time to make this?"

Chris had made a big heart in the sand that said  _C.K. loves M.K._

Martin melted, "Awwww .... "

Chris beckoned. "C'mere, tiger ... "

Donita's ship was over the Kratt brothers. She had tracked them down, wanted revenge. But what she saw was not what she anticipated. Revenge just didn't seem right anymore.

"What they doing?" asked Dabio.

She rolled her eyes. "That's for big boys and big girls to know, Dabio."

Dabio yelled, "Signora never tells Dabio NOTHING!" He ran in his room and slammed the door.

THE END  


End file.
